


Trust and Obey

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Spiritual, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen had broken a friendship trust with Cecil Thomas, the young mechanic of Milwaukee after what happened at Christmas the year before. Would he give her a second chance at being friends again? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karen McCarey was having a bad hair day. Her supervisor had commented on her hair, not a complaint mind you but a subtle hint to get it to get it cut regulation length and style. Not that she minded, it was easier to take care of that way; shampoo and dry she was ready for whatever the world threw her away.

Being a sheriff’s deputy, that could be a lot. All of which she explained why she was standing in line at the barbershop. It was not the way she to spend her day off.

The spring weather had been nice enough for Karen to pick a rose colored sundress that matched her hair and mood now.

“Hi, Cecil.” She called out, spotting friend and mechanic coming slowly up the street. Maybe she should amend that to ex – friend after what she had pulled last Christmas. She had done the most alarming thing; breaking the trust between friends was very serious.

“Hi, Karen,” Cecil said.

“This isn’t the place to talk about this,” Cecil told her.

“We’ll talk about this over the weekend,” Cecil told her.

“Okay. Unless you want to talk about it over lunch,’ she said.

He thought about it once the previous customer paid Joseph Miller, the barber.

“You’re next, Karen,” Joseph said.

“We can talk about it over lunch,” Karen said.

“Okay,” Cecil said, adding, “how about we eat outside of Diary Queen at twelve?”

“I’ll be there,” she told him.

She figured Cecil wanted to talk about this trust in private. It did not take Joseph very long to cut her hair. Once he finished her hair, she paid Joseph and said good – bye to both men.

“I can tell you’re angry at her, Cecil. What did happen at Christmas last year?” Joseph asked once Cecil sat down for Joseph to cut his hair.

“Okay, Joseph, I’ll tell you, but I’ll pretend at lunch Deputy McCarey won’t know I told you.”

Before Cecil started his story, he gave an itch on his left arm.

“Here’s what happened, Joseph. I got word from Jesus that Jeremy would be living longer than we thought he would with the depression he is going through. That was God’s gift for Jeremy and the family. I told Karen one day not to tell anyone because it would ruin the gift for the family.

“Then Karen spread word about it and the gift was written in the paper. I’m not sure if I can trust her again,” Cecil said when he finished the story, “and I did unfriend her from facebook the minute the Christmas gift was ruined.”

“Wow. No wonder you are this mad at her. If I were you, I’d give her a second chance on her and your being friends again,” Joseph suggested.

“We’ll see, Joseph. I still need to think about it for now,” Cecil replied.

Just then, Cecil was ready to pay Joseph.

“Thanks, Joseph. I’ll keep you posted on what Deputy McCarey and I will talk about at lunch,” he said.

“Okay, Cecil. Come again,” Joseph said and watched the young mechanic leave.

Lunchtime arrived within an hour and a half later. Karen was the first one at Diary Queen. She sat by a window table and waited for Cecil to show up. She was not so sure if he would give her another chance or not, but right now she was having negative thoughts on what he was going to say.

Cecil arrived a couple minutes later. That is when he found Karen seated by a window booth.

“Are we ready to order?” he asked her.

“Yes. I haven’t ordered yet,” Karen answered.

They both went to the cash register and ordered their food and drinks. It was now time for both of them to talk.

“Do you want to give me a second chance? I really do apologize,” Karen told him.

“We’ll talk, but I haven’t given it much thought yet. When I make up my mind, I will let you know. For now, I do not trust you. If I give you another chance, I will have a condition. Let me give it more time," Cecil said.

“Okay,” she answered.

After they finished, both left without him saying good – bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was lit by a single lamp sitting by the faded curtained window. Cecil knelt by the bed as he did every night.

That night when Cecil was praying before he went to sleep, he saw God from the bedroom window. That night This didn’t disturb Cecil like it might other people. He often saw God while he prayed.

“Cecil, do you love me?”

“You know I do, Lord.”

“Then love Karen like I do.”

“Father, what do you think I should do? Trust Deputy McCarey again or drop our friendship?” Cecil asked, looking straight in His direction.

“Cecil, friendships are precious. Never give up on any relationship. Cecil, do you love me?”

“You know I do, Lord. What should I do, Lord?”

“Trust and obey, but above all, love. Talk to her, Cecil. Ask for her forgiveness.”

“Ask for her forgiveness, Lord? She was the one that broke my trust.”

“As you broke my trust, Cecil. There can be no trust where there is no forgiveness, and forgiveness is based on love.

“Cecil, do you love me?”

“You know I do, Lord!”

“Then love Karen as I love you. And watch that anger. There can be no love where anger makes it home.”

After the Lord had vanished, Cecil wasn’t so sure if he understood all the Lord had told him but he would obey. He would call Karen and see when they could talk. This was too important to rely on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

Cecil looked at Karen.

“Karen, can we talk in private?” Cecil asked.

“Sure. About what?” Karen asked.

“I’ll go see what Tony and Sara are up to. You two go have your talk,” Sheriff Cline said and disappeared.

“The Clines’ Christmas gift this year,” Cecil said.

“What about it, Cecil? What is your gift to them this year?” Karen asked.

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. Can you keep a secret if I tell?” Cecil asked.

“Sure,” Karen said.

My gift this year is that Jeremy won’t be dying next year or so. He’ll be living at an old age when he passes on,” Cecil said.

Karen couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Where did you get this from?” Karen asked.

“God. I had a talk with Him during prayer the other night and those were His very words. No joke either,” Cecil told Karen.

“Wow. That’s one miracle, all right. Do Jeremy and his family know yet?” Karen asked.

“No. I’m saving it until tomorrow.”

“Why not give it to them on Christmas Eve? Some people get gifts on Christmas Eve,” Karen said.

“I want to save it,” Cecil said.

“Have it your way,” she said.

Karen looked at her watch.

“Thanks for the chat, Cecil. Jeremy and his family are going to get the best gift they could ask for and they couldn’t have survived these twelve years without you. A miracle is the best gift they could get,” Karen said, “and the secret’s safe between us.”

“Thanks,” Cecil said, walking her out of the door.

Karen watched as Cecil walked back into the house and she got into the passenger’s seat of the squad car.

“Are we ready?” Officer Williams asked.

“Yes, Frank. Next stop is the Milwaukee Journal. I have a story I want to give to the paper,” Karen said as the squad car drove away.

“What’s the story?” Frank asked.

Karen told Frank what Cecil had just told her.

“Wow. So Milwaukee has a living miracle,” Frank said.

“Yeah. Cecil said God told him that Jeremy was going to die next year or so and Cecil Jeremy won’t be dying and will be living at an old age. Now that’s a miracle,” Karen said.

“Sounds like it to me,” Frank agreed as he drove straight for the Milwaukee Journal.

After parking at the Milwaukee Journal, Frank went in with Karen. He listened while Karen gave out her story to the newspaper. They told Frank and Karen that the story would be out the next day.

“Thank you for sharing with us, Deputy McCarey. This is news. Happy Holidays,” the reporter said to Frank and Karen as they left.

The reporter, Jessica Anderson, gave it a second thought. She wanted to talk to Karen McCarey so she could have Karen’s words for the story in the Milwaukee Journal. She ran after Karen and Frank out of the newspaper.

“Deputy, wait!” both Karen and Frank heard Jessica call out behind them.

Karen and Frank looked at each other.

“Yes?” Karen asked.

“I want to have your words for this story, Deputy McCarey. Would you mind?” Jessica asked.

Again Frank and Karen gave one another a look at each other.

“What do you think, Frank?” Karen asked.

“You remember the law,” he said.

“I do, Frank,” Jessica overheard them saying to each other.

Jessica was wondering what the two partners were talking about.

“I’d hate to break this, Frank, but if they really need me here at the Milwaukee Journal, would you mind taking the patrol car for once on your own just this once? I know that’s not law Jeremy set it up when he was in office, but I’m just asking a favor,” Karen said.

“Well, all right. I know Cline didn’t set this kind of new law for us officers when the murder of Andrew Jones happened but I guess I’ll head on to the office on my own. I won’t do any of the work on the streets without you,” Frank said.

“All right. I’ll call the office when I’m ready,” Karen said.

“Okay.”

Both women watched him head to the squad car and drive off.

After the squad car had vanished from the parking lot, Karen and Jessica walked back into the newspaper. They sat at Jessica’s desk.

“What is this story you want me to put in the paper, Deputy McCarey?” Jessica asked, grabbing her notepad and pencil.

“I thought this would make a story after hearing it just now,” Karen said.

“Where did you get such news?” Jessica asked.

“My friend Cecil Thomas from the garage. He’s caregiver to the former sheriff of Milwaukee,” Karen said.

“I know who Cecil is,” Jessica said.

“He fixes my car sometimes,” Jessica told Karen.

“Tell me what Cecil told you,” Jessica said, pencil in her right hand.

The pencil looked like it needed to be sharpened.

“Before we begin, let me sharpen this thing first,” Jessica said, meaning the pencil.

“Okay,” Karen said.

Karen watched as Jessica sharpened the pencil. After a few seconds of sharpening, Jessica took the pencil out of the sharpener and now was ready to get the story started and typed and published for the paper tomorrow.

“We can begin now, Deputy. What exactly did Cecil tell you?” Jessica asked, pencil in her right hand as it was before she sharpened it.

Before Karen began, she cleared her throat.

“He told me in a private conversation that our former sheriff, Jeremy Cline is a living miracle,” Karen said, still having a hard time believing it.

“Why is Cline a living miracle, Deputy?” Jessica asked, taking notes.

“Cecil says in prayer last night that he had a talk with the Lord Himself and the Lord told him that it turned out Jeremy won’t be dying next year, as it was planned. God told Cecil that Cline will be here next year,” Karen said, remembering what Cecil had said.

“Wow,” Jessica said.

“Cecil said Cline will be living at an old age.”

Jessica couldn’t believe her ears.

“That’s a living miracle, all right,” Jessica said.

“That’s what Frank said,” Karen said.

“No wonder you wanted this a story,” Jessica said, “and you will see it in tomorrow’s paper.”

“I will?” Karen asked.

“You certainly will.”

“As you could see, Cecil wanted this a private conversation, Jessica, but after hearing such news, I thought this would make a story for the newspaper. I couldn’t help myself to spread some news,” Karen said.

“And you would see in the paper now that was do have a story,” Jessica said.

“Thanks, Jessica. Remember, don’t let Cecil find out,” Karen said.

“We won’t,” Jessica said.

“I’m going to head back to the office,” Karen said.

“All right. You can use my phone to call for a ride,” Jessica said.

“Thanks,” Karen said, “but I have my cell phone to call the office. Thanks anyway.”

Jessica watched as Karen dialed the sheriff’s office on her cell phone.

After putting her cell back in her pocket, Karen walked out of Milwaukee Journal to wait for Frank to pick her up. On her way out of the newspaper, she and Jessica said good – bye and Happy Holidays.

“I’ll be sure to look for the story tomorrow,” Karen said on her way out.

“I’m sure you will,” Jessica said.

Everyone was up early on Christmas morning. Cecil was the first one to wake up. He went to get the morning paper for the family. He saw the front page that morning. 

The headline read: MILWAUKEE LIVING MIRACLE

“KAREN!” the Clines heard Cecil yell.

End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, it started raining. It was now Saturday and Karen had a day off. She and Cecil talked on the telephone earlier that morning and both agreed to meet at his place. Karen thought Cecil was up to something but why would he want to talk to her about when he was busy being angry at her since last Christmas? She would have to find out.

From their telephone conversation earlier, Cecil made up a speech on what he wanted to tell Karen. Of course, he was still angry at her. They were friends for a few years now, but he wasn’t so sure if he could trust her ever again. He remembered what God had told him a couple night ago. He knew he had to follow what God told him.

He didn’t want to make the Lord angry at him if he didn’t obey what God told him, so he stuck with God. He himself still was not sure if he wanted to friend Karen again. Karen kinda guessed what he had in mind for her when they had the conversation but again, she could be wrong. It was now eleven in the morning and they both met at his place around noon.

Back at his house, Cecil again was in prayer with God. Cecil wanted to make sure he would be prepared when she came over in an hour. 

“I haven’t forgotten what you told me, Father, but I just wanted to prepare myself in the next hour,” Cecil said.

God didn’t mind what Cecil had mentioned but agreed it was a good idea.

“Cecil, I know you still don’t agree with me about trusting Karen again, but I really would like it if you gave her a second chance. It would do best for all of us,” He told Cecil.

Cecil didn’t want to argue again, so he stayed quiet.

Of course Cecil wanted to obey what the Lord had told him and didn’t want God to be disappointed if he rejected Karen a second time around. It was now noon and Karen showed up promptly. 

“Hi, Cecil. I’m ready to get this cleared up,” she told him.

“So am I,” he replied.

“Should I sit down?” Karen asked.

“Yes.”

Before he began, he cleared his throat.

“Karen, I’ve been thinking.”

“What’s that?” Karen asked him.

“I know I still don’t trust you on friendship as yet, but I did have a talk with God a couple night ago. God wants us to make up, even if I am not ready to let you back into friendship. I am not sure how much longer I can trust you.”

“I understand, Cecil. I know you prefer to be angry at me for a while longer,” she responded, “and you already know I have apologized several times before.”

“Right you did apologize several times to me, and I am not sure how I will react to your last apology.”

Cecil heard the Lord’s message in his head. ‘It will be a lot easier on the three of us.’

Cecil at the minute, wanted to obey Him during their conversation a couple nights ago.

Yes, he was still angry at Karen, but he did want to obey Him of what God told him to watch his anger. He tried not to show his anger during this conversation with Karen this very afternoon. In the meantime, God’s cloud was keeping an eye on Cecil to make sure Cecil would not get angry at Karen.

Cecil felt the Lord Almighty had been watching and listening to his conversation with Karen at this very minute.

“Do you promise you won’t lose your temper again with me in near future?” Karen asked.

“Only if you apologize one more time,” Cecil said to her.

“I will say the same apology one more time,” Karen replied.

“Go for it,” he told her.

“I’m sorry I spread out the Clines’ Christmas gift last Christmas to the Milwaukee Journal. I also promise I would never do it again,” Karen said for the millionth time.

She lost her friendship and trust with Cecil. He was still thinking if he should accept the apology or not. In his head, Cecil heard God say, “She is showing you how sorry she is. Accept the apology.”

Cecil obeyed God and finally accepted Karen’s apology. He heard God again saying, “Now you tell her you promise you won’t lose your temper again.”

“Karen, now you have said you were sorry, I will promise in near future I will not lose my temper with you ever again.”

She took his apology.

“I accept,” she responded, happy they were finally made up.

Karen heard an Elvis song that popped up in her head that would help her and Cecil to trust her later in their future.

Don’t, don’t that what you say  
Each time that I hold you this way  
When I feel like this and I want to  
Kiss you  
Baby don’t say don’t  
Don’t, don’t leave my embrace  
For here in my arms is your place  
When the night grows cold and I  
Want to hold you  
Baby don’t say don’t  
If you think that this is just a game  
I’m playing  
If you say think that I don’t mean  
Every word I’m saying

Don’t, don’t  
Don’t feel that way  
I’m your love and yours I will stay  
This you can believe  
I will never leave you  
Heaven knows I won’t  
Baby don’t say don’t


End file.
